bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Blurr
Blurr is an Autobot from Transformers Animated who made an appearance in the fic Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero. History Blurr is a member of Cybertron Intelligence. He spent most of his time on solo missions and keeping to himself and it was because of this that he developed a need of speaking so fast very few actually understand what he's saying. After the Elie Guard's departure from Earth, Blurr was sent there to keep an eye on the team of Earth-bound Autobots lead by Optimus Prime and monitor Decepticon activity. However, he was soon captured by Master Disaster, the host of an illegal street racing league, and using a device with a fragment of the Allspark, forced Blurr to stay in vehicle mode and compete in the races. Master Disaster made Blurr win every race and put many lives at risk, even if it was against Blurr's own will. The Autobot Bumblebee tried to pursue him, but still was unable to do so, even with his Turbo-Booster upgrades, and suspected Blurr to be a Decepticon, as a normal Autobot cannot move so fast. Bumblebee soon participated in a street race in order to confirm his theory. His human companion, Sari Sumdac, helped do so, stealing the remote from Master Disaster, thus freeing Blurr from his demented clutches. Blurr continued his operations and briefly helped Bumblebee defeat the Decepticon Triple-Changer Blitzwing. As Blurr drove off, Bumblebee yelled a very faint "Thanks!" Eventually, he intercepted a transmission between the Decepticon leader Megatron and Shockwave, his double-agent on Cybertron. They were planning to kidnap and blackmail the Autobot Bulkhead, who was the galaxy's top Space Bridge technician and expert. Blurr attempted to stop Megatron, but Bumblebee, still assuming Blurr a Decepticon, chased Blurr until pinning him to a lamp-post. Blurr then revealed his identity to Bumblebee and the remainder of Optimus Prime's team and shared the information he had recently learned. He later took part in the final battle in Megatron's Cardon Mine hideout, using his speed to put stasis cuffs on Lugnut, Blitzwing, and the cowardly Starscream clone, Skywarp. However, just as he had apprehended the latter, they were incased in cement with the egomaniacl clone, Thundercracker, and sent to a moon near a Saturn-like planet, as Bulkhead hadn't set the target coordinates. After spending quite a while there, Blurr suggested the clones use their sonic blasters to free themselves from the glue. However, Thundercracker soon attacked Blurr, who was attempting to escape back to Cybertron to inform them of his new-found information. He had successfully outrun Thundercracker and reached Cybertron, very exhausted. Once there, he found Intelligence Officer Longarm Prime and suggested a detailed cross-refernece to determine the actual persona of Shockwave and prove the Autobot Wasp, who was blamed guilty for spying on the Decepticons, is innocent. Longarm, who was Shockwave in disguise, worried his cover would be blown, attacked Blurr and revealed his true identity. Blurr ran through a series of corridors to evade, but Shockwave thought ahead of time and rather than chasing him, decided to trap Blurr and crush him using some closing walls, creating a cube of scrap. Making sure he was offline for sure, Longarm had Cliffjumper dispose of Blurr's remains. Miracuously, he somehow transwarped away before the incinerator could destroy him. Blurr remained drifting helplessly through space, hoping for a miracle. He soon crash-landed on Bara Magna. Femmrahk, sensing life and energy inside of teh cube, decided to help it out and, using her mastery of energy, was able to bring Blurr back to his original shape and form. Blurr quickly ran a quick lap around the planet, in order to gather data and information. He then told Femmrahk and Durahx about what he had learned and that their friends Jetfire and Jetstorm were young Autobots, upgraded using specs downloaded from Starscream. Their little meeting was soon cut off by the sight of Shockwave and Hahli, under the influence of the "Potion of Destruction." Blurr and Durahx faced the duo, but were easily defeated. Femmrahk took the wounded soldiers to the Nega Force's base in Atero, where they managed to fully recover without much difficulty. However, Durahx started to doubt his tenure to fight and lead, albiet an aruguement he had with Krika earlier. Blurr and Femmrahk attempted to convince him otherwise, but it wasn't until Mutran, now as a monkey robot, appeared from seemingly out-of-nowhere and reminded him of what he had to fight for. During this time, Hahli attacked Blurr and kidnapped Femmrahk. Krika appeared and revealed his ambitions to usurb Durahx. Outraged, Durahx kills Krika for disloyalty and the trio, with Jetrax, went after Hahli. Blurr witnessed the full-scale Decepticon invasion of Bara Magna. Albiet Durahx's orders, Blurr attempted to contact Cybertron Command before helping defeat the Decepticons, most notably the Starscream clones. He was later made honorary member of the Nega Force and decided to stay on the planet to get more used to being around others and improve his fast-talking problems. Abilities and Traits Blurr has never been used to talking to and near others and normally works solo. Because of this, he normally talks in a fast-pace motion, speaking so fast very few actually know what he is saying. Blurr has also made very few friends, because they think he speaks so fast they can't understand him. This does dishearten him, but doesn't seem to care that much. The only friends Blurr knows are Durahx and Femmrahk. Blurr, being a Cybertronian, can transform into a specific form. The form he chose is a futuristic car (similar to the Mach 5 from Speed Racer), in order to keep in theme with his speed. Blurr also has a blade, which converts into a hood and car window in vehicle mode, but he doesn't use it that much. Blurr normally uses his speed as a defense and means of escape, but he is starting to learn how to utilize it as a weapon. Appearances * Transformers Animated ** Velocity (First Appearance; Not mentioned by name) ** A Bridge Too Close, Part 1 ** A Bridge Too Close, Part 2 ** TransWarped * Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero Trivia * In the cartoon, Blurr is voiced by John Moschitta, who also vocied him in G1.